Forgiveness
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Oneshot prompt set in season 2 during Daryl's "Sophia Wasn't Mine" rant. This is just my own take of what I think could have happened after that moment between them. I own nothing from The Walking Dead except a completely healthy obsession. Thanks for reading! CARYL


**I'm back! I started this little prompt earlier from the great mind of HaloHunter89, but I just now got the time to sit down and finish it. It honestly would have probably been longer if I hadn't been so tired already. I did finish it and I think it came out okay, but I'll let you all be the judge of that as always. ;) Enjoy! **

...

"What are you doin'?" Daryl said suddenly, stepping out from behind some trees.

Carol whirled around, not having even known that he was there. It wasn't unusual for Daryl to sneak up on her and others with his silent tread.

"Keeping an eye out here," She replied, sensing he was geared for an argument.

"Ain't you a peach," He muttered sourly, his eyes snapping up and down the length of her body.

"I'm not going to let you pull away," She replied.

Daryl was a good man. She only wished that he could see what she saw, that he could realize.

"You've earned your place," She insisted.

He paced back and forth slowly, his eyes flicking back over to her every few seconds. She could practically feel the anger brimming off of him in waves. All of a sudden he leaned in close to her, his nose almost touching hers.

"If you spent even half your time minding your daughter's business instead o' stickin' your nose in everybody elses, she'd still be alive!" He finished the sentence on a growl, his lips curled into a snarl.

Carol pressed her lips together into a thin line, the accusation cutting her to the core. She understood his need to lash out. She felt much the same way sometimes. He was the only other one who really cared about Sophia besides her, the only one who _pushed _forward to try and find her when everybody else was willing to call it quits.

She felt the tears pool into her eyes, but she fought them back, "Go ahead," She said softly.

"Go ahead an' what?" Daryl asked.

She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. What could she say to him to make him understand? How could she soothe him?

"Man, just go!" He yelled suddenly, swinging his arm around and pointing back towards the camp, "I don't want you here!"

Carol simply stared at him, waiting on him to finish getting all of his anger out. She would be his punching bag. She would do that for _him_.

He turned like he was going to walk away and then he swung back around, stalking up to her and pointing his finger in her face, "Yer a real piece o' work lady," He muttered.

Some of the anger left his face when he said that and he took a step back, almost as if he were waiting to see how she would react. Never before had he spoken to her in this way.

He began to talk again, seeming angry because she remained silent, "What, ya gonna make this 'bout my daddy, some crap like that?" He huffed, "You don't know jack. You're afraid," He pointed at her again, "You're afraid cause you're all alone! You got no husband, no daughter...You don't know what ta do with yourself. You ain't my problem!" He said suddenly, his voice rising again, "Sophia wasn't mine!" He leaned close to shout.

Carol swallowed, watching him still. She was good at absorbing other people's anger when she had to.

"Why didn't ya jus' keep an eye on 'er!" He snarled, whipping his hand out almost as if to hit her.

Years of abuse and torment made Carol flinch and she flung her head back in an attempt to ward off a hit. Daryl stepped back, his hand falling down to his side, his face expressionless, eyes glittering dangerously in the dark.

Carol's pulse was racing, her heartbeat thudding against her ribs. She sniffed, sucking back the tears that were frighteningly close to spilling from her eyes. They stared at each other in silence, hurt and resolve showing through her eyes. A flash of guilt passed over his face and she watched him swallow hard.

"Yeah," Carol whispered, her lips pressing into a thin line.

Daryl's chest was heaving and he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. She took a step towards him, wanting desperately to comfort him, to let him know that she was still there. He couldn't push her away.

He saw her hands coming and he staggered backwards several steps, "No," He ground out roughly, "Don't. Just go," His voice sounded strained and pleading.

He opened his mouth as if to say something more and then he simply turned and disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Taking a deep breath, Carol followed.

...

Following Daryl didn't prove as easy as Carol had initially thought even though she had entered the woods mere minutes after he had. Even in a pissed off state he was silent. Straining to hear, Carol trudged forward, hoping to catch up to him and get him to come back. All too soon, she realized that she was getting deep into the woods and it was dark outside. Not to mention that she was alone.

Beginning to panic a little, Carol swallowed, reaching to her belt for her knife that she carried there. As soon as her hand closed over the blade, Carol felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth. She panicked for a second until his familiar scent engulfed her.

"Shh," He whispered. "Walker nearby. Stay right here until I come back. Nod if ya understand," He whispered in a commanding tone.

Carol nodded her head and he released her mouth, sliding away from her as silently as he had approached. She listened and after a few minutes heard the sound of a walker being gutted and then a small thump. Carol felt awkward standing in the darkness of the woods alone, but if Daryl had told her to wait then she would wait. She trusted him.

He was back a few minutes later, his outline appearing just in front of her. She jumped a little and pressed one hand to her chest.

"What're ya doin' here?" He asked gruffly.

"Come back to the group," She urged.

He scoffed, "In due time. Haven't ya had enough o' me yet? Didn't I make myself clear back there?"

She could hear the anger rising again in his tone. Reaching out, she touched his arm and felt his body flinch under her hand.

"I know you're mad, but you don't have to take it out on me," She countered.

He was quiet and he didn't pull away from her grip. She could feel his eyes on her, searing over her skin even in the darkness.

"You don't need a man like me Carol, friend or otherwise," He said gruffly.

"I don't need you to tell me what I do and don't need," Carol replied.

"You pulled away from me back there..." He breathed in deeply, "I- I raised my hand but I wasn't gonna hit ya."

"I know," She said calmly.

"That's just it, ya don't know!" He barked, "Why do ya forgive me for everything? I'm not good Carol! I'm not _that_ guy!"

She stepped forward into him, grabbing onto his other arm. She could feel the strap of his crossbow hanging from his shoulder. Taking a chance, she slowly pushed the strap until it slid down his arm and he lowered it to the ground beside them.

Sliding her palms up his shirt, she brought them to his shoulders. His chest heaved, his breathing deepening as she did so.

"You don't have to be _that_ guy Daryl," She whispered, "Just be you."

Lifting herself up, she sought out his lips, trying to find them in the dark. Growling, he ran his hand into her short hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her to him. She let out a startled gasp just as his lips met hers and his tongue snaked directly into her mouth, taking possession. Carol let out a little moan as he guided the kiss somewhat roughly at first, his fingers gripping her tightly.

She didn't stop him because she needed this, _they_ needed this. Taking another step into him, she moaned as her breasts pressed flat against his chest. Even through all of the material between them, it still felt highly erotic. Pulling back from the kiss, they both took a moment to breathe in much needed air.

"Take me Daryl," She whispered against his neck.

He swallowed hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing against her cheek, "Right here?" He whispered gruffly.

Carol nodded, "Right here. Right now," She agreed.

Something inside of Daryl snapped and he began walking her backwards, her back colliding with a tree. He grabbed her ass, lifting her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He ground his pelvis against her, his hips and cock pinning her back against the tree. Shoving his head forward, he slid his tongue over her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin rather sharply. Carol jumped, but then tugged on his head, holding him in place when he tried to pull away.

"No. Don't stop," She muttered breathlessly.

He paused and then his tongue darted out, slow and soft, licking over the bite as if to soothe it and say he was sorry. She hummed her approval and his lips began their descent down her collarbone and to the edge of her shirt. Lifting her shirt, he smoothed his hands underneath the flimsy material, his rough palms scraping her skin. She sucked in a breath as he pushed the cups of her bra up, her breasts falling down into his hands. He groaned, his palms covering them gently.

"Carol," He muttered, his voice sounding anguished and hoarse, "I don't deserve you."

Carol shook her head, grabbing his face with both palms, "Yes you do. We deserve each other and so much more. Touch me Daryl. I want to feel your hands all over every inch of my body," She whispered hotly.

She felt almost as if she were experiencing some out of body experience as he began to touch and kiss over the parts of his body he could reach. It was surreal to her, being here with him like this and she lost herself completely in the moment, never wanting to forget.

Sliding her to her feet, he began to unbutton her jeans, pushing them down with his hands. Her own hands scrambled for the zipper on his well-worn jeans and she slid it down, slipping her hand inside without warning. He hissed through his teeth as her hand clamped down over his rigid cock. She felt the shudder vibrate through his body and down to his cock where her hand rested. She marveled at how he filled her palm, his skin scorching and intense beneath her.

"I don't have a condom so we ca-"

Carol placed her mouth over his, effectively cutting off his sentence before pulling away.

"I can't have anymore children Daryl," She said.

He faltered and then his forehead touched hers. She sensed his pain and she tightened her grip on him to distract him. Now wasn't the time for his sympathy. She could get that later. Right now she just needed him inside of her, filling her in a way that no one else would ever be able to.

Wrapping her arms back around his neck, she jumped and he caught her, rough hands clamping onto her bare ass. Backing her against the tree again, he slid one finger inside of her, testing her heat. She let her head fall back against the tree as he teased her soft folds, stroking all of the places that made her moan. She flooded with wetness and he grunted a curse as his fingers began to slip against her clit easily, creating a well lubricated friction that drove her crazy with need.

He continued to slide thick fingers inside of her and she clawed at his neck, pushing him back.

"Enough," She commanded, "I need you now. I'm ready."

With a growl, he clasped the underside of her thighs and slammed himself into her fully. They both muffled long sighs of pleasure against the skin of each others body. He slowly withdrew from her only to thrust back inside balls deep, her body taking all of him in and craving more.

Even in the darkness, she could feel his steady gaze pinning her in place and she shivered from the intensity of it. Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed in pleasure, a searing heat working its way up her body. Gripping his shoulders, she relaxed her body.

"Daryl...gonna...cum," She panted.

He growled, increasing the force of his thrusts, "Cum for me Carol. Only for me. I'm so sorry," He ground out against her neck.

The vibration of her orgasm started deep and then began to quickly radiate through her skin as she cried out, bending her head to muffle it with his shoulder. He hummed his approval, his muscles beginning to tighten and twist around her. Thrusting into her a few more times, he found his own release. She bit her lip as he spilled all of his seed inside of her, fully staking his claim.

They stayed pinned against the tree, her legs still wrapped around him for several minutes to catch their breath. It was only then that Carol realized how foolish it had been for them to do that outside and in the dark on top of that.

He touched his forehead to hers, "About what I said..."

Carol shook her head, "No, please don't," Her breath hitched.

She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. It was done and over. She wanted to cherish this moment with him and not have anything dampen it.

"Was jus' gonna say that I'm sorry. Wasn't really you I was mad at an' it wasn't fair for me to take it out on ya," He said seriously.

Carol kissed him, soft and slow, but he pulled away.

"I need ta know that you forgive me," He stated.

Carol blinked, realizing that he was serious. She smiled in the darkness and touched his nose with her own.

"I forgave you a long time ago Daryl. I was just waiting on you to forgive yourself."

...


End file.
